


The alternative universe

by EdenBlack06



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 10:23:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18408707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdenBlack06/pseuds/EdenBlack06
Summary: After the director's death, everybody tries to move on in their own ways, but what will happen if the new threat appear to look a lot like Coulson?





	The alternative universe

After Coulson's death ,May didn't speak much ,even after one year since he passed ,she was still recovering the loss of the love of her life.Everybody were working like hell to bring Fitz back , the zephyr was bigger , Mack did some renovations on it ,but he never touched Coulson's office.May recruted more agents to help Mack on his new jobhas the director of shield.She always caught him watching Coulson's hologram for advices but whenever he sees him ,he realize that he will never be a great director like he was.

 

May-Hey Mack, don't be too hard on yourself ,you can't be the same ,youare different and that not a bad thing at all.She replied when shesees him ,whith his hands covering his face.

 

Mack make a little forced smile at May, leans against the desk and turn off the hologram.

 

Mack- Yeah I know ,I do my best to make him proud,I think we all trying to do so...

 

And you all make him proud ,I promise ,when he decided to make you thenew director it was not because daisy didnt wanted to ,he chose youbecause he knew you had a leadership ability, he saw that in yousince he recruted you ,we talked a lot about you all ,when we were in tahiti ,he was so proud of you...

tears began to fall on her cheeks everytime she remembers their time in tahiti.

 

Mack-I'm glad you two had a little time together

 

May-we had more than we thought we would ,her tears keep falling down her cheeks

 

Mack-there is no mission today and we are landing in New york in less than an hour ,I though that you would like to talk to him.

 

May- thank you Mack ,you are definitely a good director. She says has she take her coat and leave the room.

 

1hour later, New york

 

the zephyr has just landed in New York, May was about to jump off the zephyr when a hand touched her shoulder.

hey May wait, I was looking for you ! it was daisy

 

daisy, what do you want, is there something wrong ? She asked with a questioning face.

 

Daisy- No, no don't worry it was just that if you are going to see him please give it to him,I found it on his desk ,and I thought that he would like to have it with him.

 

she gave her a little figurine,it was little soldier, probably captain america ,with the initial " P.C" under.

 

Ok Daisy I will give it to him,she said has she continue walking in her direction.It was funny how everybody treat him like he was still here, still part of the team,of course he was but it was not the same.

 

During the walk in the streets of New York she was thinking a lot about her time with him in tahiti,she keep telling herself that they had more time that they though they would, but it wasn't enough for her ,she would do everything to see his face again, tell him that eveybody is doing fine and that he should not worry about a thing.

 

She arrived at Phil's grave ,like usual it was covered with flowers of strangers of all around the world.

 

May put herself on her lap in front of the tombstone and started to cry, she could'nt help it everytime she saw his name on the tombstone make her realize even more that he won't ever come back.

 

« Hi honey ,how are youtoday ? I know it's been a while since I came here but you know,we have a lot to do ,with finding fitz ,recruting new agents.But everybody is doing fine...except that we miss you so much...I miss you so much Phil.Oh and you won't believe what I bring,it's the captain america's figurine that went mising,daisy found it ,she wanted to give it to you because she knew how much it means to you.She smiled and deposed the little thing against the stone.

I just want you back ,I can't take it anymore,I know you would tell me to keep fighting ,but I'm not that strong without you,I'm sorry.

 

she take some pills out of her jacket and when she was about to take them a big explosion was heard in the other side of the city.She put the pills back on her pocket and started calling the team for reinforcement.

"It is agent May I need reinforcement, a explosion was heard in the south probably near central park,hurry up !!!"

 

she take a last look at phil's grave before leaving

« you really want me to keep fighting don't you » as she started to run.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for reading it, it's my first fic so it's probably not perfect.I'm gonna publish the next chapter this week :)


End file.
